1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an image processing apparatus, a computer readable medium and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Screens employed in half-tone processing operations (namely, binary processing operations) have been inherently defined with respect to printers, or process modes of jobs. In the half-tone processing operations, multi-valued image data are converted into two-valued image data. Concretely speaking, while screens have been previously prepared every monochrome, each plane (“K(black)”, “Y(yellow)”, “M(magenta)”, and “C(cyan)”), and also, every sort of drawing objects (text, graphics, image), these prepared screens are processed.